Surge
=History= While close to her mother and her younger brother, Noriko Ashida had a hard time seeing eye-to-eye with her father. Her parents had moved to the United States from Japan for work after the Japanese economy imploded in the 1990s. Nori and her brother were born and raised on Long Island, where they thrived. While Nori and her brother Keitaro had lived in the United States all their life (other than annual visits to Japan to see family), their parents longed to move back to Japan, once their careers would allow it. Nori's father in particular was determined to get his family "back home", an absolutely heart-breaking pronouncement to Nori, who was distraught at the idea of leaving her friends behind and going to a country she hardly knew. Nori's father's goal to move back to Japan was made all the more urgent with the rise of the mutant terrorist Magneto. Believing that Japan had no mutants, her father told his family that they would soon be "rid of those freaks from our lives". So when Nori's mutant powers manifested and quickly spiraled out of control, she quickly made the decision to run away and leave her father and his closed-mindedness behind. In New York City, Nori quickly became addicted to a drug called "Banshee", which gave her much-needed control over her electrical absorption and discharges. But as her addiction deepened, the Banshee Gang run by Wither began upping their prices, forcing an increasingly-desparate young woman deeper and deeper into the gang's debt. =Powers and Abilities= =Character Sheet= Abilities & Skills STR: +0 * Athletics: +2 (2+0) * Might: +0 (0+0) DEX: +3 * Acrobatics: +7 (4+3) * Infiltration: +7 (4+3) * Reflex: +7 (4+3) * Vehicles: +3 (0+3) CON: +1 * Endurance: +1 (0+1) * Fortitude: +1 (0+1) * Recovery: +1 (0+1) INT: +1 * Academics: +1 (0+1) * Science: +1 (0+1) * Technology: +1 (0+1) WIS: +0 * Expertise: +0 (0+0) * Perception: +4 (4+0) * Survival (Urban): +6 (6+0) CHA: +3 * Art: +3 (0+3) * Persuasion: +5 (2+3) * Will: +3 (0+3) COMBAT * Defense: +0 / +4 (FX) / +8 (Full Charge) * Weapon Group (Electricity): +6 (+8 w/ Gauntlets) * Toughness: +0 / +3 (Feat) / +8 (Electricity) (42 cp) Feats * Capable (Dexterity) 2 * Defensive Roll 2 * Distract * Improved Initiative 1 * Tough 1 * Well-Informed (8 cp) FX Electrical Absorpion * Enhanced Toughness 8 (Extras: Absorption +3, Impervious +1; Flaws: Limited (Electricity only) -3) (16 cp) * Boost (Electrical Charge) 8 (Flaws: Uncontrolled; Drawbacks: Power Loss (No Electrical Power Sources) +1) (3 cp) Electrical Charge * Feature (Improvised Tools) (1 cp) * Damage 4 (Extras: Burst Area; Flaws: Fades) (4 cp) * Super-Speed ** Concealment (All Visual Senses) 4 (Flaws: Limited (Only when moving with more ranks of speed than spotters) -1, Passive -1) (2 cp) ** Enhanced Defense 4 (Extras: Linked (Speed) +0; Flaws: Fades) (2 cp) ** Quickness 4 (Extras: Linked (Speed) +0; Flaws: Fades) (2 cp) ** Speed 4 (Extras: Linked (Enhanced Defense) +0, Linked (Quickness) +0; Flaws: Fades) +0) (2 cp) Gear * Regulator Gauntlets (Hard to Lose; Buys off Boost's Uncontrolled Flaw; Weapon Group (Electricity) +2) (8 cp) Drawbacks N/A Complications * Poverty * Recovering Banshee Addict * Secret (Past) * Temper Category:Ultimate Academy X